Close to You
by Lonestarr
Summary: Why do birds suddenly appear every time you're near? Just like me, they long to be...


Disclaimer: "Danny Phantom". Ain't mine.

The girl sat on her bed, her arms folded like that of a petulant child. Her expression was a very sour one.

"…and you are not to leave this room except for meals and school." The middle-aged woman waggled her finger at the girl.

The girl extended her arms pleadingly. "But, Mom…"

"No buts, young lady. Perhaps this time apart from your little friend will do the both of you some good."

The woman walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The girl stuck her tongue out at the closed door.

The door opened once again. The girl's tongue retracted in a hurry. The woman leaned in, holding the knob. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Your father and I are doing this because we care about you."

"I'm sure you think you do." Sam didn't even pretend that the remark was muttered under her breath.

Her mother grunted and closed the door.

The dark-haired girl had strong opinions about a number of things. One of them was that her parents desired to ruin her life under the guise of parenting. Another was that she missed her 'little friend', as her mother so condescendingly referred to him.

Sam picked up a picture frame off of her night table. It was a picture of her and her 'little friend'. They were smiling and laughing. She smiled a half-smile at the photo as she removed it from the frame, revealing another picture. Judging from the position of the 'little friend's' arm, he had taken it himself. They couldn't trust their other friend to take a picture like this.

That picture, by the way, had the two of them in a torrid embrace. They were at each other's necks; him kissing hers, she nibbling at his neck like a rabbit with a carrot. The feelings that went through him threatened to ruin the shot by dropping the camera. Somehow, he was able to keep it together.

The two of them had been dating for a few months. What made the relationship so exciting, so much more than the routine ghost attacks their town had been suffering, was the fact that _no one_ but the two of them knew they were in a relationship. A fitting irony, as practically everyone in Amity Park knew of their feelings for each other except the two of them. It was almost a topic of conversation among various parties. Did the townspeople really have nothing better to do?

Sam exhaled in irritation. She glanced over at her backpack. Her homework could always get done…but what about afterwards? She sure didn't want to talk to her parents; not right now.

A stiff breeze invited itself into her room. Sam shivered a little; the October air felt harsh.

She closed the window and latched it shut.

"_Now why did you have to go and do that? A guy could get the impression that he's not wanted."_

Sam perked up and turned around. She knew that haunting, disembodied voice anywhere.

"Danny!" She glanced around. There was no Danny. "Danny?"

"_Right behind you." _He slowly came into being, his familiar dark jumpsuit and white hair bringing a smile to the girl's face. "Did you miss me?"

"Only a whole lot." Sam ran into his embrace…and fell to the floor. Danny shifted to human form and extended his hand to her.

"Sorry about that." She stood to her feet and he danced around with her a bit, even dipping her. Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Danny. You are too much."

"I try." He brought her back up.

"It sucks not getting to see you outside of school."

"Yeah. I think about you all the time. Of course, the real thing is much better." He kissed her on the lips, eliciting moans of pleasure from her.

"Much…better", Sam squeaked as she clamped her hand on Danny's head, deepening the kiss.

"_Samantha! Is there someone in there with you?!"_

Sam broke away. "Uh, no, Mom."

"_Then who are you talking to?"_

"Ummm…come on…nobody! Just thinking out loud!"

A slight pause from outside the door. "_All right, then."_

Sam listened for the footsteps to get farther. "Crap, that was close."

"'Nobody'? 'Thinking out loud'?" Danny walked toward Sam…and kissed her on the nose. "Always thinking on your feet. I knew I fell in love with you for a reason."

"Yeah." Sam nervously leaned her ear to the door. "Now, I think you should go. Mom might be suspicious, so…" She turned around. There was no one there.

She took a few cautious steps. "Danny? Are you still here?" Silence greeted her. With a shrug of her shoulders, Sam laid down on her bed.

"May as well get some rest. Not much else to do until dinner." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Unfortunately, it never occurred to her to check under her bed for glowing green eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

An hour had passed. The catnaps that Sam would sometimes take left her feeling fresh and renewed. However, in this case, she felt…unusual. She couldn't accurately describe it, but if she were to guess, she felt detached from her body; she was still aboard, but someone else was driving it.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Wow. That was some nap." A yawn escaped her throat. "I wonder if dinner is ready yet."

"_Wow. Dinner. Sounds great."_

Sam snapped her head around. Did she just hear Danny's voice? "Danny, where are you?" He certainly couldn't be seen.

"_Go to your mirror."_

The girl did just that and stared into her full-length mirror. Sam turned around. "I don't understand."

"_Look again."_

Sam gazed into the mirror. Her vibrant lavender eyes were now green…the exact same green that Danny possessed in his ghost form. Slowly but surely, Sam put the pieces together.

She put her hands on her hips, looking very unhappy. "Danny, get out of my body."

Hands still on her hips, Sam shifted to a different, cockier pose. "_Why should I do that?_", Danny's voice said.

"It's not yours."

"_But we're boyfriend and girlfriend, now. Technically, that makes it partially mine._"

"You sure have some weird definitions of property ownership."

"_Sam, can't we have some fun?_"

"Danny, what kind of fun can we have like…?" The girl never got to finish. It felt like a surplus of endorphins had been released within her. She moaned and shivered, like he was running his hand up and down her spine. For all she knew, he was.

"_That kind._"

"Danny, I don't think…" Another wave of artificial goosebumps ran through her. It frightened and excited her that he had this kind of control over her.

"_Sam?"_

"Yessssssss?" Danny couldn't help himself.

"_Dinner will be ready in five minutes. I expect you down there."_

"What_ever_ you _say_, Mom."

"_Samantha, are you feeling all right?"_

"Of _course_ I'm _fee_ling all right."

"_All right."_ Sam could hear the footsteps growing more faint.

She moved her eyes up, as if she was trying to look inside of herself. "All right, Danny. Fun is fun, and you've had quite enough." In the midst of this speech, she hadn't noticed that her hands were moving toward her chest. "Hey! Get your-- _my _hands away from those!"

"_Come on, Sam. This is a rare opportunity for me. Do you know how many guys fantasize about being in a girl's body?_"

"Just the perverted ones", Sam muttered.

Her hands placed themselves on her hips. "_Now, Sam. Keep that attitude and…_"

"You'll what?" Sam folded her arms.

"_Have you ever gotten dressed up for dinner?_"

"No. I never…no. Don't you even think it, Danny. I mean it."

Danny chuckled as he walked Sam's body to her closet. Her hands opened it. It was filled with dark clothing. The hands pushed it aside, revealing frilly dresses. Every color of the rainbow was represented with these garments. Sam considered these dresses hideous and disgusting…just the thing for dinner wear.

"Danny, you better not."

"_I bet you'd look really cute in one of these dresses._" Sam's hand reached out for a yellow dress.

"Just like you'd look cute in a casket. Danny, I'm not kidding." She gained some control of her other hand, grabbing the dress hand and holding it off.

"_Sam, don't make this hard._" Danny threw the dress on the bed and tickled Sam under her arm.

"Danny, thaaat's noot faiiir!" She burst into laughter and fell to the floor. Her hand wouldn't stop tickling.

"_Will you wear the dress?_"

"Bite…me", she gasped between giggles.

"_Sam, give it a chance._"

"Not…gonna…happen!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh, Samantha. It's so nice to see you wearing the dress you received last Hanukkah." Her mother's voice was filled with pride.

The girl did not answer as she sourly poked at the poached salmon with her fork.

"It's nice to see her enjoying dinner with us." Her father's voice was equally elated.

"So, how are things at school?"

She hesitated. "The same: teachers teach, students learn. Not too different from when you went to school."

The man reached his arm out to comfort the girl. "Honey..."

"She's just upset because she can't see her little friend, Davey."

"It's Danny." Sam glanced up and saw Danny flying around. She motioned to him to get out, but he flew toward her mother.

"I think it's for the best. That boy's a bad influence." He frowns and floats into her body. "In fact…" Her eyes glow for a moment. "We may have been a little hasty in our judgment of Danny. He does really care for her."

"Dear, what are you saying?"

"Just that we need to be fair." Danny flew out of the woman and into the man…

…whose eyes glowed for a moment. "That's not too bad an idea. Sam's a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

Danny left the man's body and flew through the ceiling.

Sam's parents looked a little dazed.

Her father put a hand to his head. "What were we talking about?"

"I…You know, I can't recall." Her mother had the same reaction.

"We were talking about my maturity; how I can make my own decisions and all that."

"Well, certainly, honey. That's not a bad idea." The adults resumed eating. Sam chuckled to herself as she started in on her meal.

XxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe you did that." The girl stood in her room, looking up at the smiling specter.

"It's not a problem, Sam. I did what needed to be done."

"I guess, but…"

"But…"

"You were pretty bold, today, Danny."

He whipped between Sam's legs and stopped behind her back, shifting into human form. He placed his hands over her midsection. "Love makes people bold, Sam." He kissed the nape of her neck.

"That feels good."

Closing his eyes, he inhales her scent. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"But you've still got a date with a Fenton Thermos."

Danny's eyes bolt open. "That, I wasn't hoping for."

"Hey. I could've forgiven you for everything but that dress. Mom and Dad will probably want me to wear one to dinner every night."

"For how long?" He rubbed his nose against her back.

"Twelve hours sounds fair."

"You know, we ought to do this more often."

"What?"

Danny kissed Sam's ear. "Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: All I had when I started this story was the idea of Danny possessing Sam. Granted, I didn't add too much to that, but it makes for a neat distraction.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
